Losing one's child
by krizhna14
Summary: A certain turn of events causes Giotto to lose his son, Tsuna. His guardians have to deal with the turmoil of emotions. Meanwhile, an unknown family had almost completed their so-called 'secret weapon'. What will be the outcome of all these commotion?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** OOC characters, AU, rated M for gore, and no YAOI (I feel a little bit disturbed if I try making one) torture fic, plot full of angst, some failed humor here and there, some bad grammar….. You get the idea…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own katekyo hitman reborn… cause if I did… I would have put on lots and lots of angst in the plot. And Kyoko and Haru will be pushed out of the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: vanishing memories

_Black... darkness everywhere…._

No, his eyes are just closed. But no matter how much he wills it, he just can't open it. Other than that, why does he fell like he is floating? Oh, it's just that he is floating on water. Couldn't he just swim to the surface? Not with all the tubes connected to him.

Oh yes, he remembers, he was currently on a water tank, restrained with life support to help him live. But to him it feels more like its restraining his freedom, like a chain that keeps him bound to the ground, or in his case, water.

How did he get into this situation again? Right, two scary men clad in suits took him away from his father. Or is that what happened? His memory is fuzzy, the images flickering like a switch is turned on and of at a fast rate. He only remembers an adult reaching towards him. Then another flashback came, that same man being with a group of men. Other than that, the memories that he had are only blurry images.

Who was that man? More importantly, what was his name? He looks so familiar…Is he an important person in my life? The person thought. On the other hand, WHAT was his name? Why can't he remember his own name? Well, he must have a name. I mean everyone has one, right? He tries to remember but only pain is what he felt.

Why is he here? Who are all these people? _'Can't they stop poking me with needles? It hurts so much…'_

He wants to go back to his daddy. To the father he had known in his own life. Yet, he couldn't remember his face, or his voice that soothes him when he is tensed or afraid. Didn't his daddy love him? It's not like his father purposely gave him away, right? Then why?

Something flashed before his eyes, stunning him for a moment.

Curiosity got the better of him and once again he tries to open his eyes. He had to use all of his will just to open his eyes. Bright light blinded him momentarily and when his eyes got used to the illumination, he wished he didn't opened his eyes.

A doctor's surgery kit was located on his left and behind it was bloodied operation table, unwashed for days or even weeks. Strange vials occupy the bookshelves and on his right are… are those human parts? He can clearly see a hand protruding across a spilled digestive system. A heart can be seen just beside the head, cleanly severed from the body. Oh, if only he can control his body then maybe he would have puked over at the horrendous sight before him. He would have a horrible nightmare, many, many horrible nightmares. But then, the place where he is now is already a nightmare for him.

As his weakened eyes try to scan the room again, he saw that there are two people talking, more like whispering. He wonders why they would need to whisper if they are the only people in the room. One of the mentioned glanced at him, eyes wide open. Seeing that the kid is awake, the said man points to his direction, thereby letting the second man know why the sudden surprise on his face.

One of them scrambled to the machine and pressed a big red button. Without warning, several vials filled with medicine popped out of nowhere. Each one had a needle inserted to them then, suddenly, the medicine rose up from the vials into the tube.

Different colored liquids took of in one direction, mainly to the gagged child.

His vision suddenly blurs, sleep seeping, crawling to his mind yet again. He can see through the glass the fluids flowing to his body. He is scared. _What are these_? He asks no one. Struggling to stay awake, he can barely work up the words spoken by one of the men in gowns. Then giving in to the drugs, he embraced the blissfulness of sleep, the words echoing inside his mind.

"A miracle ….first successful….experiment…. worked…..dead….alive"

* * *

><p>Two men clad in white were looking at the results that they have collected. Their worries were growing larger since their boss is already demanding a report about the results of the experiment. But what could they report since all of their experiments died?<p>

"What would we do? If boss finds out that the experiment failed, he'll have us fired or worse, killed!" the first scientist whispered to his comrade.

"How 'bout if we delay our reports for several days? That way, at least we can say goodbye to our families…" the other whispered back.

Looking back to the experiments, the first man was surprised that one of them was awake and looking at tem with glazed eyes. He pointed to the vat, causing the other to look at where he's pointing. Surprised also since the kid died last week, he just stared until a voice took him back to earth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Inject those drugs on him! And make it quick!" shouted the first man. Snapping out of his daze, he scrambled to the life-support machine and pressed a red button. All the medicines flowed to the child. Sighing, they waited until the child went back to sleep. After a few minutes, the child was finally out.

The first man cannot hide his excitement. He faced his comrade and said "this is great! Now that the experiment is successful, we can report it to the boss without problems."

The second cannot comprehend what happened. "It… it must be a miracle!" He exclaimed.

He leafed through the reports, eyes scanning until he found what he is looking for. He read it loud and clear, like he is trying to understand what happened.

"Experiment no. 169, died in third week of October, reason: first experiment to live thought the procedure, then he suddenly lost all signs of life" he read. He finally had an idea on what happened: ". It seems that he went to a death-like state and was revived a while ago. Yeah that's what happened!" he cried in excitement.

The first man asked in confusion "So you mean, he was dead but a miracle happened and he's alive?"

"Yes…"

"So should we tell boss?" the first one asked.

"Yes, yes we should" he said with a Cheshire's smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Everyone, I would like you to know that this would be my first multi-chaptered fanfic. I got some inspiration for this when my theology teacher had us watch some video clips of "pasyon" and flagellation. For those who don't know, the pasyon is a very, very, very long prayer that is chanted or dramatized in the holy week. Meanwhile, flagellation is the whipping or scourging of oneself, understood as a form of penance and as a participation in the passion of Christ.

Trust me… guys in the video whip themselves up until the skin in their back is almost ripped off. Worse, they let others whip them very hard.

Well, the other inspirations for this story are those first/tenth gen family fluffs. I always wanted to find some first/tenth gen stories but the ones here are quite similar to each other...

Lastly, can anyone guess who the kid is? I changed the summary a bit so the answer's not there. But I think the answer is obvious cuz I gave a clue up there. You can pm me or just type the answer in the reviews. For the first one who can guess who it is, I **might** write a one-shot for you any rating and genre, even yaoi (I'll try my best.). And I'll put up the **real** summary when someone got the correct answer or if I post the next chapter….

Before this author's note turns into a rant, I would like to thank you readers who would take their time to read my fanfic. Comments are always welcome, may it be constructive or flames. Don't worry if you think I would be angry if your comments are degrading, I always think that others pointing your mistakes will let you learn from repeating it again.

Once again, thank you very much and please, R&R

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2:guilt

**Summary:** A certain turn of events causes Tsuna to be separated with his father, Giotto, causing the said man to wallow in his emotions. His guardians are still trying to save what remains of their leader. How will Giotto save his son if he lets his grief overcome him? First/tenth gen fanfic. Rated M for torture and gore. No yaoi.

**Warning:** OOC characters, AU, rated M for gore and no YAOI (I feel a little bit disturbed if I try making one, sorry yaoi lovers) torture fic, plot full of angst, some failed humor here and there, some bad grammar….. You get the idea…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own katekyo hitman reborn… cause if I did… I would have put on lots and lots of angst in the plot. And Kyoko and Haru will be pushed out of the story. And there will be less talking, more fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> guilt

The sun is shining over the horizon; the clouds flutter without restraints, shielding parts the sky from the stares of people. Flowers are blooming like multi-colored streaks on a monochrome canvas. Birds are noisily chirping in the tree tops. Butterflies are fluttering their wings in their quest to find nectar. And the wind is playing orchestra with the trees and leaves.

The place of this wondrous scenery is in front of a grand mansion. The garden of flowers decorate the place with a lovely perfume. At the center of the pathways is a stone fountain. The gushing of its crystalline water relaxes one's senses with its mere sound. The trees cover the edges of the mansion, giving it the illusion of grandeur and safety.

Now this would have been a beautiful sight to behold and anyone who was caught in its glamour would stop and stare at the scene with awe in their expressions. Well, everyone but a certain man.

An orange-blond haired man is seen sitting on a windowsill. Wearing a pin-striped suit and a black cape that covers his shoulders, he is regarded as a handsome man by women and some men alike. His cerulean eyes are staring at the spell-binding scenery right in front of him, almost like he is also one of the people spell-bound by the enchanted scenery. But, his mind is wandering somewhere else.

His thoughts remember the events of certain day_. 'That cursed day'_ he thought. That day where he lost something, a thing that can never be replaced by another. Guilt and regret filled his chest, making him hitch his breath in pain. He can still hear those sounds, the sounds of gunfire echoing in his mind. Then, an orange light invaded his vision, surprising him and bringing him back to reality.

He is currently in his study room. He looked over to his table, seeing that there is still some paperwork that needs to be signed. Sighing, he returned to his desk and started to continue his work. He didn't notice the time passing until a knock from the door disturbed him.

"Giotto, are you here?" an Asian man wearing Japanese clothing asked. Peeping through the door, he saw what he is looking for.

"What is it, Asari? Do you need anything? Oh! The paperwork that you brought is already finished so can you please bring in another batch please? And tell me when Alaude has some free time…"

"Giotto we need to talk… now." Asari cuts him off

Said man closed his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Asari continued "Look here Giotto, I don't know how a parent would feel if they would suddenly lose their children, but locking yourself with all these paperwork is not a solution. I mean, you never came out of your office since 2 weeks ago. How do you even eat?"

Giotto looked at Asari, eyes slightly wide. Suddenly, the bookshelves looked interesting…

"Answer my question, please"

"I let the maids deliver the food and everything else I need here, alright?" Giotto burst out in an exasperated tone.

"That's not my question"Asari replies back, crossing his arms.

Giotto raised one brow. "I believe the only question that you asked is 'how do you even eat?'".

Asari laughed at this. "Good point, Haha you got me there!" he smiled.

Chuckling, Giotto mused that his rain guardian never ceases to amaze him. Even without his hyper intuition, he knows that Asari is trying his best to cheer him up. By acting clueless and naïve, he can bring laughter into their group… save for a certain storm guardian. After knowing him for years, he knew the true side of the swordsman.

Taking this chance, it's now or never. "Hey Giotto, want to go outside? The weather right now is beautiful and im sure you might enjoy sightseeing. Well, I' m sure the others were there. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out and miss out Mother Nature at her finest?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Apparently, anyone but me." Giotto pouted.

Frowning, Asari looked at Giotto. He raised a brow "But why Giotto? Why do you keep locking yourself in this room? If you keep this up, your body may not handle the stress and you'll get a nervous breakdown. You have to go out once in a while since it's good for your health. We're waiting for you to ..." he let his voice trail off when he saw his boss tense up. 'I think I said too much' he thought sadly.

"Please Asari; leave me alone for a while. I need to think… a lot" Giotto looked at Asari, his voice cracked and pleading. Said swordsman looked back at the pitiful boss, mentally sighing at his condition. Dark bags can be seen under his eyes, a sign that he hasn't slept in days. His complexion becoming deathly white while his body was noticeably thinner during the weeks he isolated himself. Even his hair is giving signs of being neglected, his once spiky hair drooping down to his face, making his appearance more frail and pitiable.

Sighing yet again, he turned around and headed towards the door, stopping to take one last glace at his boss/friend. He closed his eyes and said "you know you can always talk to us. We're your guardians after all". With that said, he left.

Giotto stared at the door for a little while, his thoughts debating whether he should finally go out or not. After what seemed a year, he snapped out of his trance. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face his table so that he could finish all the paperwork when is eyes glued to a certain object.

It was a picture frame. In it was Giotto holding up his then 4 year old son. It was taken three, no… make that four years ago. His son's birthday was last week, if you could call that a birthday, that is. That day was clearly a day that he really wants to forget. With your son gone, Can you even call that a birthday?

Heh, since other people outside the family don't know that his beloved son is gone from the face of the earth, they have been demanding him to show Tsuna to them. It was troublesome already that he is flooded with that many request so he lied that Tsuna caught an infectious disease. Miraculously, they all believed him. But still, the mere thought that his Tsunayoshi, his beloved Tsunayoshi is far away from him makes his eyes water again. Oh! How he misses those brown locks of hair, those big doe eyes and the cute expression he does when smiling…

He couldn't control it anymore. He knows that he couldn't bottle his emotions anymore. He felt like a dam has burst inside him. His tears sprung up like a leaky faucet. He collapsed on his chair and broke down…

"Tsunayoshi… I miss you…. Come back to daddy please…."

* * *

><p>Asari closed the door without making a sound, a worried expression on his face. Once again, he failed to convince Giotto to go out of his room. This is the fifth time he tried to convince the man but like the other times; he got the same excuses from him. He was even driven out of the room once Giotto got tired of his pleads and request. Sighing, He started walking towards the garden to think of another plan when…<p>

"It didn't work again, your plan that is…" a voice seems to come out of the shadows.

Putting on a fake smile, Asari turned to the source of the voice. "Well, I did only want to invite him to go outside. Too bad it didn't go like I expected." He said sadly, eyes looking down on the mosaic tiles.

"Drop the act will you. Knowing you, you were planning to cheer him up this time, even for just a little bit."

Asari frowned at what he said, that was not exactly his plan. The figure continued "like Giotto, I can sense if you're acting or not."

An idea suddenly popped out of his mind. 'Better take advantage of what he said' he thought to himself. "Come out here G, 'cause I can't see you there" he said.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing his crimson hair and his flame-like tattoo that licks his face. Then his tousled white shirt and loosely hanged necktie appeared, followed by his dark pants. No one other than the other guardians knows his true name. In the mafia world, he is known as G, the hot-headed storm guardian of the Vongola and Giotto's right hand man.

He glared at Asari, annoyed at the fact that even him cannot bring their boss out of the room. But, the receiver of the glare knew the mentality of G, that he is actually caring to his fellow guardians though he does not show this through his actions. That even he is worried at his boss and childhood friend.

Asari smiled, this time for real. "Are you a mind reader, G? Because you said you can sense my thoughts..." he said.

Putting his hands in his pockets, G scowled at Asari. "Tch. I'm not a mind reader you flute idiot!"

"No, really, you sound like one" Asari shot back, smiling like an idiot

"Shut up! You freak!" yelled G.

"If you don't want to be a mind reader, how about being a pervert instead?" replied Asari.

"Hell no! You bastard! Don't you dare call me a pervert! That's Daemon's thing!"

"Ahahaha! Now that you mentioned it, I think I saw Daemon sneaking in to Giotto's room a while ago. Guess that guy really is a pervert…."Asari said. G sweatdropped.

Then there's the thought about Daemon sneaking to his dear boss' room. Even if that pervert is a Vongola guardian, G still found it hard to trust that man. Ever since that pineapple did some prank that traumatized all of them, G swore to himself to never fall on that same trick again.

'Daemon must be doing something bad to Giotto' thought G. Being his boss' right hand man; he knows that he must stay by his boss all the time. But the earlier events made his beloved boss to push away everyone he knows; even he was being pushed away.

Just then, a heartbroken and wretched sob escaped from their office. It was their boss' voice. They could hear some mumblings but they can't understand what he's saying.

"Giotto!" G frantically yelled.

He started to sprint towards the door of the office when Asari grasped him at his shoulders. G turned around and saw Asari shaking his head. "Daemon knows what he is doing G; let's leave him to his plans." Asari said quietly, hoping G would understand.

Luckily, he did. Albeit reluctantly.

"Let's leave him for a while." Came Asari's gentle voice. G nodded, grudgingly agreeing to what he said. With that said, they walked to the lobby, the sobs of the Primo going softer with every step.

* * *

><p>Author's Rants:<p>

So how was it? Was my writing style good or bad? Those who guessed that Tsuna was the one in the last chapter, congratulations! You're right! I'll send a pm for the first one who guessed right.

This story is a first/tenth gen fic. But only Tsuna will appear on this story. His guardians will appear sometime in the future or when I plan some sort of sequel for this.

Oh and by the way, the next chapters will have some humor incorporated there. I don't want my fic to have all angst and depressing feel to it, even though that was my plan in the first place. Be warned that it's my first time to write some humor stories so I think it won't be funny at all

With that being said, let me again thank the readers who take their time to read my lengthy rants and the story above the rant. =D.

Comments are always accepted XD

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3:flashback

**A/N: hey people… sorry for the delay. I have encountered some random problems in collage life and I spent holy week in the provinces with no connections to any technology. You even have to climb a mountain just to have cellphone reception. Enough of this lets just get over to the storyline….**

**Warning**: failed humor, bad grammar, anything that an amateur writer can screw up

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: flashback

Giotto can hardly breathe; his sobs are already gone out of control. It hurts that his wife was gone from this world, and now his son has left him. Once again, he is alone in this world with no one to comfort him, except his guardians. He had no relatives, for he was an orphan, abandoned at an orphanage where he met his best friend G and where he promised Cozart that he would protect those who needed to be defended.

He actually kept to his promise, creating the vigilante group with Asari, Alaude, G, Knuckles, and Lampo. Daemon just joined them because of Elena, who was supporting them due to the good deeds that they had done and his eternal love for her. For many years, they fought and defended people from those belonging to the mafia and the ones who take advantage of the people. Now, he is the one who needed support and comfort.

He felt an unwanted presence behind him, but chose to ignore it in favor of his troubled mind. 'If they'll kill me now, it will be better' he thought. 'Wait… what am I thinking? Am I already that suicidal?' another part of him thought. 'If I die now, then who'll manage the Vongola?'

He tries to open his eyes to see the intruder, but for some reason, he can't. His mind suddenly became hazy, as if some sort of mist has clouded his mind. 'I must be tired from crying' he thought to himself. He struggles to stay awake, not forgetting the paperwork that still needs to be done.

"Sleep…" a voice said out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>In Giotto's dream…<p>

_Italics: dream sequence_

_ "Sleep…"_

That word echoed to his mind, like a soft lullaby gently lulling him to sleep. That voice was familiar to him, but due to the sleep-induced haze, he cannot decipher whose voice was talking. He felt like he was falling gently in a dark void. Then he found himself leaning on a wall, feeling a few years younger. His eyes remained closed as if he was resting for a bit.

_ "Papa!"_

_ …_

_ "Papa!"_

_ …_

_ "Dad?"_

Opening his eyes, he noticed that the scenery changed. Giotto just blinked, not comprehending what's going on. Wasn't he just crying in his office? Nevertheless, he turned to the source of the voice. When he saw the one speaking, his eyes opened in shock.

_ There stood Tsuna, who just came from school. He was running toward Giotto, smiling cutely as ever, looking like a six-year-old kid._

Wait… Six?

Wasn't his son nine years old?

_ Tsuna clomped his father, making him lose his balance for a second. He then __buried his head onto Giotto's mantle, snuggling into the older man's chest. Giotto found this affection cute._

_ "How was school, my dear little tuna fish?" Giotto asked while chuckling at the same time._

Huh? Why did he talk about school? His first reaction should have been hugging the brunet in a death grip, asking if he's all right. '_Why can't I move his body the way I like?_' His inner conscience mused.

_ Tsuna beamed up, his smile blinding. "It was fun papa! But Ma'am Elizabeth gave us a quiz. It was so hard that I only answered nine…." He then pouted after saying this._

_ Giotto's eyes softened at the sight. His son looks so cute. If only he had a camera, he would have taken a picture of his son and framed it on a picture frame. He lets go of Tsuna, stands up and fixes the suit that his son crumpled._

_ '_Wait! Don't let go! Please! One more minute!' he scolded himself yet his body didn't respond. No matter how much he wills it, he just couldn't move the way he wanted. After seeing that it's no use, he sighed, stopping his futile efforts. But still, seeing his son must be a dream came true…

'Dream? Is this a dream?' his thoughts fuzzed. A bulb flashed over his head. Of course! This would explain why his tuna fish is only 6 years old and why he couldn't move his body to his liking.

'No, I remember this. This is not a dream. It's my memory of the past' he thought so. 'This is the day I took Tsuna to the am…'then the voice of his son cut him off…

_ "Papa, can we see uncle G and your friends, pweese?" Tsuna Begged __as he clasped his hands. Cue nosebleed from the audience watching._

_ "Maybe next time Tsuna. I think they are still busy taking care of their kids." Giotto replied, remembering that his other 'friends' save for Lampo have to take care of their troublesome kids. 'Hmmm, but maybe Lampo could, nah…. That guy's too lazy to come here anyway.' He said to his head. He lifted Tsuna up to his shoulders and said, "How 'bout if I take you to the amusement park instead?" he asked while ticking his ticklish son._

_ "Yay! The amusement park! I wanna see a lion!" exclaimed our cute little tsu-chan. Giotto sweatdropped at this, telling him "uhm…. There are no lions in the amusement park, tsu-chan."_

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes eyed the office warily. Quietly, he sneaked into his boss' office, careful not to alert the sobbing man. He knew Giotto's hyper intuition is accurate and it maybe a hassle if Giotto found him sneaking in his sanctuary.<p>

Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, Giotto is deep in his sorrow to notice that he is being snuck upon.

'Illusions really come in handy at these kinds of jobs' the illusionist smirked to himself while laying his trident on the ground. He laid his hands on the distraught man and activated his powers, which manifested in his right eye as a spade.

"Sleep…" he ordered to Giotto, who is already stirring. Said man followed his orders and went back to sleep. Then he quietly cast an illusion in his boss' mind. After a few minutes, he could hear the silent breathing the man emitted.

Sighing, the intruder lifted the illusion covering him. Dark blue eyes materialized out of nowhere, followed by his blue hair and finally his aristocratic uniform. The man name is Daemon Spade, the Vongola's resident illusionist. With his eerie laugh, coupled with a pineapple hairstyle and his way of intonations, one would think that this person is one of the three choices: weirdo, pervert, or just plain creepy.

As our favorite pervert walked out the door, he noticed Giotto's condition and frowned. 'He needs to take care of himself more' he told himself before going out the room.

* * *

><p>EXTRA: (it's my first time to write humor scenes so please bear with me.)<p>

G and Asari waited patiently in the lobby for a certain illusionist to finish what he is doing. When they heard footsteps, they stood up and walked to the creepy perverted pineapple-headed weirdo. But they didn't notice the sound of a door opening.

"Lookie here! So this is where you guys are!" a new voice said. All of them turned their heads to a green haired adult. He sported a lightning mark on his right cheek while his left eye is closed. His hair is a bit messy and his clothes are a bit wrinkled, evidence that he just woke up. He is Lampo, the lightning guardian and the laziest member of the group.

"Where were you? You lazy bum!" G bellowed, Annoyed at the fact that he disappeared again.

"What kind of hello is that?" Lampo grumbled. "And how dare you talk to the great Lampo in that tone. And quiet down will you, some people are still sleeping"

G's eye twitched. He can't believe it! He just got scolded by Lampo, of all the people in the world. Meanwhile, Daemon snickered at the pink-haired man. This did not go unnoticed by G's sharp ears. "Shut it pineapple head!"

"I'm not a pineapple head!" Daemon shouted, startling the other three guardians.

"Now, now Daemon… why do you need to shout?" Asari asked as he tries to calm him down...

"Che, then why does your hairstyle look like a pineapple?" the pink-haired person smirked.

"My hair isn't a pineapple!" he yelled once again. " At least my hair is not pink, unlike _A CERTAIN SOMEONE_ here who is proud to show his feminine side" Daemon retorted, raising his voice and looking at G with a mocking expression.

Now, pinkie here thought he heard a voice mocking his passionate hair. "I'm not pink-haired! My hair is not pink! I tell you, NOT PINK!" fumed the pinky-hair.

'Nufufu, it's so fun to tease G' Daemon thought. Then he asked "nufufufu, then do tell me, if your hair ain't pink, what color is it?"

"Ma-magenta" G mumbled. He looked sideways to hide his embarrassment.

"See! It's still pink!" Daemon smirked while pointing a finger at the pink-haired man.

"It-it's not!" G retorted back.

"Yes it is!"

"I wouldn't mind chopping your head off and add it to a pineapple salad"

"Like hell you can!"

While the two are bickering back and forth, the two remaining just watched the scene with confusion and amusement.

"How did our topic become hair colors? Our clueless Asari asked to Lampo, who just shrugged.

"I dunno, let's just watch them. Once those two start, they can't be stopped anyway." Lampo sighed; his breath can be seen as a small cloud. Both turned their attention back to the verbal battle taking place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_So, to our resident creepy perverted pineapple-haired weirdo and the passionate pinkie…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"If your head isn't a pineapple, then it must be a melon!" G shouted to Daemon.

"How did it turn to a melon?" Daemon snapped, veins pooping out of his head.

"Well, your face looks like a melon" G mocked.

Daemon opened his mouth in shock on what he heard. Seriously, melon? First it was pineapple then melon? 'Why would i be surprised? Maybe later they'll call me strawberry' he muttered to himself. Composing himself, he did only he could do...

"Hmmmm… looks like someone wants to fight. In that case, I accept your challenge!" Daemon gloated like he was drunk.

"Okay then, prepare yourself!" G bellowed, his gun pointing at the perverted illusionist.

"Nufufu, I say the same thing to you, _pinkie~~_." Daemon just chuckled.

"For the last time, its red! Wait! No… I mean magenta! No, it-its RED!" G stammered.

Then, the inevitable happens. G made the first move, shooting Daemon with great accuracy. Daemon meanwhile, was using his illusions to fool G. both guardians are so lost in their own battlefield that they still haven't realized that they've almost destroyed the lobby. The ceiling sported holes due to G trying to shoot down Daemon's illusion. The walls have cracks forming on it.

'Not again' Lampo gulped while hiding behind Asari. The situation got out of control again. Last time this happened, they have to move to Cozart's place due to the mansion being destroyed.

"G, Daemon, can you please stop fighting?" Asari pleaded, trying to restore the peace. "He started it!" both chorused, pointing at each other...

"He did it!" Daemon repeated his earlier accusation to his rival.

"Did not!" G accused Daemon

"Yes, yes you did!" Daemon replied back

"No, I didn't…"

"Yes, yes you did!"

"You both started it! Damn creepy perverted pineapple-haired weirdo and pink-headed freak …" Lampo unconsciously shouted. Realizing what he said, he clasped a hand in his mouth. 'I'm soooo dead' he thought to himself.

Both men turned their heads to where Lampo is, with menacing expressions plastered in their face. Slowly, they trudged closer, both their steps matching.

"Nufufufu… do you really wanna die, brat?" Daemon exclaimed while letting a trident materialize in his hand... "Oi, brat! Did you just call me pinkie again?" Our beloved G asked while loading bullets to his gun.

"What did I do? I-I just called you guys based on your physical characteristics an- and…." Lampo stammered.

"Explain then, why I am called a… a…. creepy pineapple" Daemon asked, his curiosity got the better of him.

"We-well, first your head looks like a pineapple. Second, you sound like a per-pervert. Third, your laugh gives everyone chills on their spine and lastly, if you combine all these traits, then you'll get a weirdo!"Lampo exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Daemon tries to stab Lampo in his head, only to miss since Lampo cowered. He tries again, this time with little success. He only managed to graze Lampo in the arm.

"Is that what you think of me?" Daemon said while smiling, although his eyes aren't. He then proceeded to strike him with the bottom of the trident.

"OUCH! Stop it! I'm just telling the truth!" once again, Lampo complained

"Pffft! ahahaha! He's got a point there Daemon!" G laughed aloud, clutching his stomach in the process.

"Thank you! You agree with me! Pinkie, you're the best!" Lampo exclaimed.

** BANG! BANG!**

Lampo found himself cowering again on the floor; three bullet holes near his head. 'Thank goodness G missed those shots' he assured himself. Then he heard a click. Looking up, he saw G pointing his gun at his forehead

"Say that again and I will not hesitate to blow off the back of your head!" G threatened, giving one of his infamous glares at the poor guardian.

"Now, now, G, Lampo didn't do it intentionally. Right, Lampo?" Asari asked, turning to where Lampo is-was. The place where Lampo should be was empty, save for a servant cleaning.

**BANG… CRUMBLE… CRASH…**

The group turned their heads to the source of the noise. It was no other than Lampo, who tripped and accidentally knocked down the closet full of knick-knacks.

"Ehehe… oh look at the time, it's time for my nap. I-I-I'LLSEEYOUGUYSLATER!" he stammered as he scrambled out of the room. He once again tripped but managed to catch himself before running off to god-knows-where.

The three were dumbstruck before it hit upon them. Lampo just destroyed Giotto's teacup collection. And since he ran away, the blame will be pushed to them. Scared of what Giotto will do to them, they started to hunt Lampo

"Oi come back here you bastard!" G bellowed as he ran to the now broken door.

"Nufufufu, one day, I'm gonna kill that impolite son of a bitch" Daemon cursed before disappearing in the mist

Asari just blinked, wondering what happened for the two poor excuses for men to start chasing Lampo. Little did he know that he will be blamed for the destruction of the room since he was the last one there.

"Guys? Guys! Wait for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile….

A man wearing a trench coat walked on the pathway leading to the mansion. He sported platinum blond hair and steely eyes that can make even the toughest men cower in fear. He is Alaude, Vongola's cloud guardian and the founder of CEDEF. He just came back from the mission Giotto gave him. It took longer that expected due to the discoveries that he uncovered. But, it was worth it since he was able to know the plans of the enemy.

Letting himself relax, he listened to the chirping of birds and the rustling of trees in the distance.

But still, his senses are alert, just in case the enemy family attempts to ambush him.

Sensing no one's presence near him, he allowed his guard to lower, but still kept it in case the would-be-assaulter can hide his presence well.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Eyes opened wide, he ran towards the mansion, preparing for and ambush. 'Those who dare disturb the peace shall be cuffed and punished' he thought to himself. Then he jumped to a low-lying branch and was about to break a window when he saw what the commotion is.

He saw that Lampo was being held hostage by G and Daemon. Asari then called their attention while Lampo saw a chance to escape. He almost was able to reach to door when he tripped on a cable and held to a closet for support. Unfortunately for Lampo, the closet was not able to support his weight so it fell along with him.

Then he saw Lampo running away with G on his heels. Daemon disappeared into the mist while Asari stood clueless, then suddenly sprinting towards the door. Alaude leaned closer to the window to see what happened inside the lobby.

Seeing the destructions his fellow guardians caused, he plans to catch all of them and lock them up in jail for destruction of property and verbal assault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Rants:

Sorry for the failed humor up there. I was just typing whatever came into my mind and since I'm still having problems in collage, I never bothered checking my grammar so please bear with me for a while….

Once again… please read and review

V

V

V

V


End file.
